Sonic: Origins
by MWebber
Summary: The first of my trilogy of Sonic the Hedgehog stories based in an entirely new setting. Sonic recieves a message from a person claiming to know his family, but on his way to find this person he discovers a plot that could change Mobius forever.


_Hello readers! This is actually an idea I've had for a while and after catching up on the Archie Sonic comic issues to see the Genesis saga and playing Sonic Generations, it really got me into the mood to write this. Of course, it's taken me a few months to actually begin writing this first chapter since I wanted to plan out how this universe was going to work._

_This will be a series of at least three stories: one based on the Genesis games, one based on a mixture of SA2 and Sonic 2006, and lastly a completely original story using my version of the Sonic universe._

_With all that said, enjoy!_

**SONIC: ORIGINS**

**Written by M. Webber**

CHAPTER I: BIRTHRIGHT

On the edge of a distant galaxy lied a sole planet similar to that of the Earth – Mobius Prime. Discovered by humankind on the eve of 2145 AD and finally colonised by humans thirty years later, part of the planet was turned into a human civilisation known as the United Human Nations, kept under control by the US militia unit Guardian of United Nations (GUN). The planet did have animals, both primitive and similar to humans in their biology. The more human like being were the Mobians – a race of creatures similar in many ways to Earth's animals but with more humanoid structures.

A well-respected scientist in the field of Mobian research and study, as well as in the field of Chaos energy, a form of natural resource on the planet, was Ivo Julian Robotnik. Robotnik was initially on-board with the project under the honest intent of wanting to better living relations with the Mobians and hopefully create integrated colonial regions between the Acorns, the forest tribes and the UHN. But the discovery of Chaos energy's near limitless uses and quantity, Robotnik became greedy. The once honest and devoted scientist became a shadow of his former self.

Our story begins on Christmas Island, one of the four islands known by the locals as the Southern Islands. These islands existed off the coast of Acorn territory but the people of the islands live as an individual nation – the Southern Republic.

In the small village of Esmer on Christmas Island lived one Mobian teen who was soon to embark on a great adventure. But for now, he slept. His blue quills became radiant as the sun passed through the window of his small home. His brows furrowed in irritation for but a moment before his eyelids fluttered open lazily, revealing to emerald-coloured eyes.

He groaned. "Ah, man…daylight, already?" The Mobian hedgehog moaned, clambering out of bed and padding across the wooden floor of his room, his white socks tapping rhythmically against the boards as he walked to his desk where a G-TECH (short for GUN Tech) alarm clock flashed 'Human Calendar – June 25th 2201 AD – 8:45 AM'. The hedgehog tapped a button on the touch screen of the alarm clock and the screen changed to what appeared to be a e-mail inbox.

"Good morning, Sonic Maurice, you have two messages." An electronic voice chirped. The hedgehog – Sonic – groaned, he'd have to remember to change that voice chip some time, or maybe download that app that allowed him to record his own voice. Anything that wasn't this thing! Indeed, the default Omochao voice chip was seen as annoying by most purchasers of the G-TECH Pocket Computer System (PCS).

Sonic sat at his desk and checked his two messages. 'HELLO! WOULD YOU LIKE TO INCREASE THE SIZE OF YOUR—' The hedgehog soon turned that off. "Damned spam messages…" He grumbled in annoyance. Sonic was, however, intrigued by the other message, which labelled its sender as 'Alistair'. The teen's knowledge of Mobian history led him to remember that Alistair was king of Ancient Mobius in 2006 AD of the human calendar, or Moon 3 of the Age of Seraph in the Modern Mobian calendar. Alistair was said to have betrayed the Gods of Destruction and Fire – Chaos and Iblis, and was punished by being sent to an eternity in hellfire.

"Must be some anonymous jerk-wad who thinks he's super important or something." Sonic mused with a grin before opening the message. Strangely, it was a voice message, a rarity amongst the Mobian mailing servers due to a general dislike of human technology. The message itself, however, sent Sonic reeling.

"_Before I begin, it is not likely that you know who I am, but my name is Amadeus Prower. In the event that something would happen to me or the Kingdom of Acorn, your parents asked me to relay this message to you. Sonic Maurice, you are a child of Chaos, one of the destined few capable of using Chaos Energy as a source of nutrition and of power. I don't have much time, so I can't tell you everything your parents told me to. All I ask is you head to the human oil reserve on the edge of UHN territory. Please Sonic, you are the only hope we have._"

What the hell? Who was that guy, what did he mean Sonic was the only hope? Only hope for what? For who? What was so important about this random oil reserve? These questions swam in Sonic's head and despite all of the confusion and the small voice in his head telling him this was a joke, some silly prank, there was one thing resonating. The guy had mentioned Sonic's parents; furthermore he hid his own identity on the message subject. Was he in trouble with the law itself? He didn't seem hesitant to mention it in the clip, which security only checks on the account of a name that matches their criminal records.

Sonic's parents…the idea that he knew them still stuck out more. Sonic hadn't known his parents; he had lived with his uncle Charles Maurice for his whole life and had only moved out recently. If this guy knew about them, Sonic would have to try and find him, he wanted to know about his parents – no, he needed to.

It didn't take Sonic long before he was putting on his red-and-white sneakers and his gloves and heading out the door into the perpetually cold climate on Christmas Island. _If I want to get to human territory,_ Sonic thought, _I'll need to head to Starlight City to catch a boat towards Amara Island._

With an idea in his head, Sonic bolted off towards the Green Hills. He had always loved the scenery there – the lush palm trees, the mountainside. It had always been so serene and beautiful with the flickies flying about and the robots capturing Chaos Energy.

Wait, what?

Sonic came to a halt as he reached the Green Hills, watching in shock as he saw various bug-like robots destroying parts of the hills, digging up Chaos Energy residue and Chaos Rings.

"Hey, stop that!" Sonic shouted in anger, why wasn't anyone around to stop this? In any case, he'd caught their attention. The blue hedgehog got into a kneeling stance, getting ready to run as they enclosed in on him. "Come on, Power Sneaks' don't fail me now!" He said before peeling out, blasting off into a blur of blue and red, hitting the bug bots and ripping through them. The acceleration didn't last, however. Sonic skidded to a halt near a rickety looking bridge, damaged by the attacks of the bots.

Sonic could see fish bots glaring at him from the water, ready to attack anyone who dared to cross. Was that how the area was kept clear? Sonic wasn't sure but he was stopped again just as he went to cross. This time, he was stopped by the pitiful chirping of a flicky. It sounded hurt, weak. The blue hedgehog turned and his eyes narrowed as he looked at the source – the remains of a spotted bug bot. A sickening realisation hit him as he walked over and moved the debris.

The flicky was trapped at the core, a few burn marks on it from the bug bots destruction. The hedgehog released the flicky and watched it fly away, weak at first but soon managing to get away. Sonic growled, nostrils flaring in rage.

"Whoever did this is going to pay…" Sonic said with an angry sneer. The blue hedgehog turned again, towards the bridge again and he blasted off, no longer caring for something like a rickety bridge. He aimed his attack precisely, aiming his movement to just off-centre from the core of the robots, destroying them while also releasing the locks on the core so the flickies could escape.

Meanwhile, a man watched the hedgehog through security cameras placed all throughout the Green Hills. "How interesting…" He said, grinning. "It seems I have made some enemies. No matter, with the Chaos Energy I have, I should be able to create something bound to stop that Mobian in his tracks…" He said with a cackle, pressing a button on his keyboard causing his monitors to switch from a camera to a set of blueprint plans and 3D models of a man-operated machine akin to a wrecking ball.

"This should prove amusing, if only for a while…"


End file.
